Unwind
by Natini
Summary: Prince and Pauper decide to unwind in the back of the regalia.


The blond leaned against the side of the regalia and chuckled, grinning at his prince.

"You don't make it easy." He grinned.

"If I made it easy, it wouldn't be interesting." Noct took a step closer to him, his hands slowly sliding to Prompto's waist and trailing his fingers under his jacket. "We have the night to ourselves, why don't we unwind." He pressed their hips together placing one leg in between Prompto's now pinning him against the side of the car. The blond nibbled his lip, leaning into him, his arms snaking up around Noct's neck to lure him into a deep kiss. Nocked hooked his arms around Prompto's waist to pull his hips against him, so Prompto could feel the hardness growing in his trousers. Prompto broke off the kiss, his hand slipped under the prince's arms and into his back pocket grabbing the keys to the car. Grinning slyly, the blond turned around, still linked within Noctis's arms and bent forward pressing his butt up against his highness's hardness. He kissed at the blonde's neck, and before Prompto could finish fumbling with the keys, he's slipped his hands into his underwear and was cupping him gently massaging his member as blood started to rush to the area. One hand then slipped up his now untucked shirt tickling lightly across his chest, running his finger in a circle around the sensitive glands on his chest. Prompto let out a very slight 'ah' in response, his hips lightly bucking. His body remembered, it knows what's about to happen. He breathed out softly, trying not to make a noise. They weren't that far from people. They were only in the carpark just across the road from the night market. Prompto giggled.

"We'll be seen, dude." He whispered, letting the prince nibble across the skin of his neck whilst gently stroking his quickly hardening shaft.

"Oh, what will the people say?" he feigned interest. The blond snickered "Our prince was seen with his hand down some blonde's pants, oh no." He chuckled, his breath tickling Prompto's neck. That low light chuckle, it was soft and husky at the same time. It honestly made Prompto melt a little. He swallowed hard as shivers went down his back making it arch, pressing himself against Noctis's hips more. Noct could feel little droplets of warm precum lightly gush into his fingers as he started to fondle the tip.

"Is… is that all they'll say?" He muttered, a little breathless now at the mercy of Noct's mere fingers trailing over say 4 square inches of skin. He was in complete control of this blonde's body right now. Prompto pressed his hand over the lump in his trousers were Noct's hand was groping and fondling him.

"They won't know the rest of the detail, we will leave that to their imagination." He grinned, Prompto finally managed to unlock the regalia. The prince pulled his hand free which was now sticky and wet. Prompto opened the doors and crawled in, Noctis unbuckled and freed himself quickly before following him closing the door behind them. Prompto pulled his trousers down to his knees. Noctis took this as an invitation and moved close to him, keeping their heads down for the low roof. He gently pressed himself against Prompto's exposed entrance before sliding in one of his sticky fingers. Prompto had pulled off his jacket and tossed it into the front seats as his lover prepared him from behind. He gently rocked his hips against his fingers, his knees lightly shaking as his lover pressed them against sensitive glands.

"Ah-…" He responded to the second finger. "If you're not careful, Noct, I'm gunna…" He gasped

"Already?" The prince slowly removed his fingers.

"Shut up, it's been a while!" He whined. Noctis chuckled and agreed, positioning himself.

"You ready?" He said softly gently teasing him with his tip. Prompto relaxed his back and breathed slowly

"I'm ready…" His slow breathing became tender gasps as the prince slowly entered him, guiding himself in with his hand, being gentle. Once he was in, he tentatively rocked his hips back and forth inside the blond. He leaned down decorating Prompto's shoulder with kisses. Prompto tilted his head back, a moan escaping his throat. He leaned on one arm, reaching down with his other to stroke his shaft to the rhythm of Noct's thrusts. He adjusted quickly to him, moving his hips against him as they moved faster. Noct could feel Prompto's knees shaking, he grinned, pulling out. Prompto peered over his shoulder to question him, though Noct was already guiding him to lie on his side, pulling off his shoes and trousers best his could in the limited space of the car.

"I wanna hold you properly." Noct said lifting one of Prompto's legs up, moving his hips closer to guide himself back inside. Prompto smiled and twisted his body to lay on his back more to make it easier for Noct. He leaned down into Prompto's arms that snaked round his neck again, greeting him with a deep kiss as he slid inside him. They both moaned into the kiss, they'd found their perfect position, everything was touching in all the right places. Noct pushed his hand under Prom's shirt to shove it out the way as he started to move his hips again, nice and slowly so they could find their rhythm together. His other hand gently gripping Prompto's shaft starting to pump it in sync with his hips. Prompto arched up against Noct's chest having to break off the kiss for air, squeaking slightly as Noct's fingers would expertly glide across the tip of his member with every stroke. Noct's knees would slide across the leather interior, pushing the blond into the seat. He had to grip something, he clenched a chunk of Noct's jacket in one hand, the other reaching up desperately for the door handle. Noct supported himself on one hand, still jerking off Prompto with the other, quickening the pace of his hips.

"S-shit-! Noct!" The blond gasped, squeezing hard, all the muscles in his tummy tensing up as he was so close to tipping over the edge. Noct could feel his lover's insides hot around him, getting tighter with each thrust. Prompto threw his head back into the seat, having to let go of Noct's shirt, pulling his own up into his mouth to try and muffle his appreciative moan which was still loud enough to mask the noises of wet skin making contact as the prince thrust into his lover. Noct let out a husky breathless chuckle which became a moan. He loved this sight, Prompto's face was bright red, he was flustered, his eyes watering.

"I-I'm close…" Noct panted. Prompto pulled the shirt out of his mouth and gasped, attempting to speak, but every time Noct smacked his hips into him, he would grind right against the sensitive glands inside him. His voice broke as he moaned, squeaking again. Noct grinned, looking down feeling the warmth of Prompto spilling out all over his fingers and onto his own tummy, gripping the handle of the car and a clump of his shirt so tightly his knuckled turned white. His hips shook, his hands trembling under the ecstasy as he came onto himself. Prompto's breath of relief sent his lover over the edge.

Noct quickly pulled out gripping round his own shaft as it twitched, he barely made it but managed to position himself to ejaculate onto his lover's tummy also. Prompto giggled watching him as the prince's face flushed too, letting out slight gasps with each twitch. Noct opened his eyes to look back down at Prompto who was grinning up at him. He sat up and met Noct half was with a deep kiss.

They returned to the room, with minimal clean up. Well, they were dressed at least. The blond quickly shot into the bathroom before Gladio and Ignis could compute fully that they'd returned. Ignis glanced up at his prince.

"Were you able to unwind from today's stress?" He adjusted his glasses. Neither advisor not shield were naïve, they knew exactly what their prince and pauper were up to.

"Yeah, I unwound. I unwound all over Prompto."


End file.
